Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of Nega Goku
by Mad-Trigger-Happy10
Summary: The z warriors have defeated Kid Buu and everyone is preparing for the world tournament. But find out what happens when a few old enemies have a plan that will make everyone never look at Goku the same way again! Seriously, review!
1. The birth of Nega Goku

_Dragon ball Z: Wrath of __Nega-Goku_

Note: This saga takes place a week away from the tournament with Uub. And also Goku is not going to finish the enemy off this time. He always gets to and I'm sick of it, so someone else is going to be the hero in the end.

Chapter 1: The Birth of Nega Goku

Our story begins in Hell were a mad scientist by the name of Dr. Gero had a burning lust for revenge against the saiyans and androids that caused his death. "Damn those defective pieces of trash. If only I stuck to my original plan to create the ultimate android, Cell." Said the doctor in rage. "Don't worry doctor that plan was executed." Said a mysterious voice behind him. "Huh? Who said that? Who are you?" questioned Gero. "Just a friend!" said the voice as it revealed itself along with a companion. The doctor looked with shock and awe as his very creation stared him in the face.

* * *

Meanwhile, the z fighters were preparing for the next world tournament. Goku and Vegeta were training in the hyperbolic time chamber. "Okay Vegeta I won't hold back on you!" said Goku in a high pitched excited tone. "Shut up and fight me Kakarot! If you keep up with that attitude towards your opponent you'll be dead again before the tournament!" says Vegeta in his usual harsh tone. Goku only responds in a fierce grin as he enters his fighting stance. Vegeta does the same and the battle instantly begins.

* * *

Gero shocked that Cell was awakened and in hell for that matter. "How can this be? I thought you would be destroyed by the androids before you were ready!" said the docter as he approached his greatest achievement. "Oh no docter I did compete my primary mission to absorb the androids, however that cursed boy!" said the creature with anger. "What boy? What child could have possibly defeated the strongest being in the-!" said the docter who was now struggling to get free from Cell's grip. "That's not important! What is important is that this cricket beside me has a plan for our revenge!" said Cell choking Gero. "I am not a cricket!" Said the creature beside Cell in defiance. "Now let the docter go we need him for my plan!" said the creature known as Babidi. Cell reluctantly drops the docter.

"What is the meaning of this." Says the doctor trying recover. "Well you see doctor, I have a plan that will literally turn that retched saiyan against his friends. Says Babidi. "Since Cell, a combination of the fools DNA had failed and my father's shape shifting creature of pure evil failed I thought why not combine them." Said the wizard with a wicked smile. "…continue." Says the doctor with a new interest. "It's simple, my magic can still influence the world of the living but only for a short amount of time, so only have one shot." Said Babidi.

"You must build more of those robots you used to collect DNA for Cell. I will then transport them to earth where it will collect every aspect of Goku's power down to his super saiyan 3 abilities. Then I will transport Cell temporarily to heaven where he will collect "the secret ingredient" and most important part of the plan." "You're insane this will never work." Said Gero in disgust.

"I can't believe it worked!" said Gero after the hour it took to execute the plan. "I told you." Snickered Babidi as Cell brought a large container with black liquid inside. "Do you know what this is Gero?" asked Babidi as watch the liquid churn in the tube. "Of course not you haven't told me." Said Gero. "This is a container of people maliciousness condensed in a liquid form." Said Babidi. "You will extract the DNA inside this machine to give our creation twice as much power as Goku and Vegeta combined.

Dr. Gero had extracted the DNA and watched as immediately a life form appeared pulsating. "Amazing! Not even Cell started growing at that rate. Said Gero as the blob began to take form. "Hehehe! Now the final push… _**PARAPPAPA!**_" Babidi screamed. This caused the Jar to bust open and a black mist to cloud H.F.I.L. When the smoke cleared the trio looked up to see there new creation.


	2. The nightmare begins

Note: To Sean, yes it's going to have almost every z fighter. And no

Gohan will not save the day either, however he will play a big part.

Chapter 2: The nightmare begins

Behind the smoke they could only see the silhouette of there most hated enemy. But when the smoke cleared they were more than happy with there creation. Standing before them was a naked and staggering man who was Goku's height with the same hairstyle, however, his hair color was red and he had a yellow tinted eye along with sharp teeth. "cough where cough am I?" choked out the man. "Hmhmhmm don't worry your safe here." Chuckled Babidi. "Please tell me what you last remember." Said the wizard. "Well I remember fighting someone… someone I knew a lot about." Ponders the clone. "Does the name Goku or Vegeta ring any bells?" asks Gero. "Yes that's it my name is Goku and I was training with Vegeta!" Says the clone. Babidi made another wicked grin seeing the success of his creation. "Good he knows everything Goku knows. Now let's get the boy some clothes!" orders Babidi.

* * *

Vegeta could only show disgust with Goku's attitude towards their training. "How can you just stop our fight so you can stuff your face!" Yells Vegeta. "What when your hungry you can't just let yourself starve." Said Goku in a muffled voice blocked by a turkey leg. "Kakarot, I loathe you." Said Vegeta as he walked back into the time chamber.

* * *

Back in hell, the clone is now dressed in a blackish-purple version of Goku's uniform and now understands his creation. "Okay the cloning part I get but why would you clone me in hell and he's on Earth?" questioned the newly named Nega-Goku. "wait for instructions you ninny!" yelled Babidi in rage of his creation's questioning of authority. "Now your mission is simple, My magic that freed you from your jar should have also given you the ability to mold the dark energy within other creatures veins, I will send you to Earth for a day, in that day I expect you to clone every z warrior and destroy all the feeble humans so the warriors of hell will be able to take over!" "That is the dumbest plan ever I mean if you can only send me to Earth for a day how do you expect to send everyone in-" said Nega-Goku being interrupted by his creator. "**WAIT TILL I'M DONE!**" Screams Babidi at the top of his lungs. "You will collect the dragonballs when you annihilate the humans and make a wish for us to invade." "okay no problem." Says Nega-Goku. With that Babidi sends him near the Kame island. "Okay then, _**let's begin**_" says Nega-Goku in a demonic tone as he flys off toward his first destination. 


	3. The Kame islands

Chapter 3: The Kame Islands

At the Kame house Yamcha and Krillin were training for the world tournament. Master Roshi was reading his magazines in his chair and 18 was watching Marron's favorite show on television since she begged her too all week.

"Alright Krillin here comes my spirit ball!" Said Yamcha as he dodged Krillin's ki blast and charged his attack.

"Go ahead and try! You couldn't hit me with that if your life depended on it." Chuckled Krillin with a cheesy grin.

At that moment Krillin had felt a chill rush up his spine as he sensed an energy of pure evil. Yamcha with a fully powered spirit ball fired it at the immobilized Krillin hitting him full force. Krillin hitting the ground face first rose rubbing his head and screaming "what the hell man! You messed up my due!"I thought I couldn't hit you with that if my life depended on it!" Krillin ignored the comment and looked in the sky to see a U.F.O.Master Roshi sprang to his feet shook up by the commotion and watched as a familiar face yet unfamiliar energy landed on the isle. "G-Goku?" staggered Krillin confused.

"Hey Goku what'dya do to ya hair?" said Yamcha who clearly wasn't paying attention to the wicked force in the air.

"Hey guys how's it goin" said Nega-Goku in Goku's high-pitched goofy tone.

"That's funny Goku I don't remember you having such sharp t-teeth or yellow eyes." Said Master Roshi just getting back to the real world.

"Wow you guys really are as dumb as you look." Said Nega-Goku as he approached the three men. "You –your not Goku!" said Yamcha who just now smelled the coffee.

"Wow nothing gets past you. I'll tell you what, as a gift I'll start with you." Said the sinister being as passed Krillin and stood about 6 feet from Yamcha.

"Okay I'm just about sick of you! I think it's time I showed you my wolf fang fist x3!said Yamcha as a grin of confidence appeared on his face.

"Oh please do. I just can't wait for what the mighty Yamcha has in store for me." Said Nega-Goku sarcastically. Yamcha got in his wolf position and charged for the menace. _**WOLF FANG FIST TRIPLE! **_He ran in a very confusing pattern until it appeared 3 Yamchas were attacking Nega –Goku. However, Nega-Goku just stood still waiting for the 3 to land a blow.

Finally Yamcha begins his assault as it seems every hit landed with perfect accuracy. Yamcha was smiling until he realized the monster was actually blocking him by putting a finger on his head while Yamcha constantly attacked air. Finished with embarrassing him, Nega-Goku had kicked him hard in the stomach to the point were Yamcha spat up. Then almost instantly Nega-Goku kicked him upside his head and continued to do so in a tornado like manner until they were high enough in the air. Once above the house he punched Yamcha in the face far above the ocean and instantly teleported to hit him from behind just to teleport in the next direction Yamcha was heading to kick him even higher in the sky. Then much to Krillin and Roshi's shock started to power in a blue aura shouting_** KAIOKEN**_! Then he charged up a kamekameha blast. "Now…**DIE!**" said Nega-Goku as he fired the blast directly at Yamcha. After a great flash Yamcha was obliterated. Nega-Goku had flew down, expelling the blue aura smiling at his work.

He turned around sadistically slow and said in a cold voice "…You're next!"


	4. Lost courage

Chapter 4: Lost Courage

Note: Sorry about the short chapters. I'll try to make this one longer.

After the realization that this mysterious warrior not only looked like Goku, but had his techniques, the brutal murder of Yamcha and the warrior's last words, these z fighters were in no position to fight. Krillin still shaking managed to mutter the question "Wh-whoo are y-y-y-you?" "I don't think that matters since your doomed." Said the villain nonchalantly as he raised his hand preparing an attack. "Yep, doomed just like this pathetic dirtball once I… crap I forgot!" said Nega-Goku remembering his mission. Krillin seeing this as his chance charged a jump kick towards the monster. Remembering the task at hand he grabs Krillin and throws him at the house. "You're lucky!" said Nega-Goku. Krillin dazed and missing teeth questioned "really. How so?" "I wasn't suppose to destroy you guys…" Said Nega-Goku. However before they could be relieved he finished his sentence. "I was suppose to let your clones kill you." He said as he raised his hand again at Krillin. "Let me show you what that means!" Then he turns his hand into a fist that appears to clutch Krillin's heart. "Hehe I'm sorta new to this so it's probably gonna hurt like hell." He said as he starts to slowly move his hand backwards. Krillin screamed in agony as he started to change colors. Master Roshi had tried to escape but Nega-Goku made an energy prison around him. 18, who was stirred by all the dark energy in the air went to see what was happening outside.

At this point, Krillin started to phase and appeared to be splitting apart. 18 came out of the house to see her husband's pain. With one final pull back, Krillin fell to the ground and the dark energy had expelled. After a few seconds, Krillin's shadow had arose before him, taking on a form of its own. However, the shadow appeared as a bald Krillin wearing a black version of the outfit he wore when he was bald. "Hehehe meet your clone, made out of your ki and negative energy, Nega-Krillin." Said Nega-Goku." Since people have more negative then positive or you could say more evil than good energy, he has more than half of your power." Nega-Krillin put out a hand as if he was going to help Krillin up. Nega-Goku smiled and calmly said "finish him." With that, the clone grabbed him and threw him in the air. Laughing maniacally, he chased him in the sky and began pummeling him. "You bastard!" said 18 who was clearly angered by this. She then flew straight at Nega-Goku, regardless of whom he was or who he looked like and tried to attack only to be block by his arm. Ignoring this, 18 started trying to him multiple times with fast punches and kicks but to no avail.

She then decided to try another strategy and flew above the house. "Take this you bastard!" she said as she fired rapid missiles of ki at her target. Nega-Goku evaded these easily but forgot to watch his backside. 18 appears behind him and finally lands a firm kick in his back! But this excitement was short lived as Nega-Goku instantly knocks her down with a two-handed smash. He chased her down and started to attack. Luckily 18 was able to block these attacks and deliver a few of her own which led to a fighting frenzy. While in this frenzy, Nega-Goku was able to moves so quickly behind 18 that an afterimage appeared, creating an illusion. Nega-Goku now with the advantage kicks 18 to the island, moves at warp speed to the exact location where 18 was to fall and grabbed her by the neck when she landed. "Kudos to being the first person to land a solid blow." Said Nega-Goku as he tossed her at a nearby rock with full force. "Now it's your turn." He said preparing to make a clone out of her as well. He started the process but to no avail. "Oh yeah that's right. Your energy is concealed by metallic parts." He said. "I guess you get live, for a while anyways." He said as fired to energy rings to trap her to the rock.

He turned around and shot Master Roshi a glance. "Don't think I forgot about you old man!" he said as he began a cloning process once more. This time it works much faster and a lot less painlessly. However, the clone that appeared took the form of Roshi's max power. Nega-Goku released Roshi to the Nega-Roshi monster, which immediately attacked him. "Hope you guys enjoyed my little visit!" said Nega-Goku as he flew off to leave the z fighters to there fate.

* * *

Tien and Chiaotzu were training in the grass wastelands. "Keep the rocks coming Chiaotzu!" said Tien after destroying one with his bare hand. "Okay Tien I'll try." Said Chiaotzu struggling to keep up with Tein's demands. He lifts a few rocks and begins to throw them at Tien. He destroys each of them with a dodonpa ray. "Come on Chiaotzu I know you can do better than that." Said Tien. Just then a ki blast arrives from nowhere and hits Chiaotzu, knocking him into Tien from afar. Tien rises and ask "What the hell was that?" He is then kicked from behind and before he can turn around he is hit by Chiaotzu once more. He turns to see Nega-Goku standing before him. "G-Goku?" says a confused Tien. "Huuuh must I play this charade every time a meet one of you dumbasses! I'm not Goku!" says an annoyed Nega-Goku. "Fine then who are you?" said Tien as Chiaotzu hid behind his leg in fear. "That's not important. All you need to know is that you will die right here, right now." Said Nega-Goku as he raised his hand.

"Watch out Chiaotzu!" said Tien as he jump out of the way as Nega-Goku clutch his hand. Nega-Goku turns around and smiles. Tien rises and attempts to strike the demon. Nega-Goku avoids it easily and kicks Tien to the side. "I see you want to fight huh?" says Nega-Goku as Tien enters his stance. "Yeah that's right!" says Tien with confidence. "Fine just don't say I didn't warn you!" says Nega-Goku entering his stance as well.

* * *

Krillin kicked his evil clone into the water, finally getting a chance to breath. "Okay, now I'm mad!" He said as he charged up a large energy ball. He then sent it above the area he knocked his clone to and transformed the ball into small miniature energy balls. The attack misses and Nega-Krillin fires a kamehameha wave. Krillin evades the attack and flies towards the Nega-Krillin in the as Nega-Krillin flies towards him. They meet and begin a fighting frenzy. They then fly off and start a new one and constantly repeat this until Krillin fires a small ki ray. Nega-Krillin easily avoids the attack and flies at warp speed towards Krillin and kicks him upside his head and then attacks with a spinning kick that sends Krillin to the ground. Meanwhile Master Roshi has trouble with his clone as it overwhelms him with it's might. He manages to escape behind the house for a quick minute which allows him to charge his electric attack. The battle ensues as Nega-Goku prepares to fight Tien. 


	5. the invincible demon

Chapter 5: Invincible demon

Tien stared down his opponent showing confidence but on the inside felt unimaginable fear at this foes incredible power level. Nega-Goku made a wicked grin waiting for Tien to attack. Chiaotzu had hid behind a rock as he felt the battle begin. Tien had slammed his foot on the ground causing a small earthquake to drill straight towards Nega-Goku. He then disappeared in a flash. Nega-Goku made no movement. Tien then appeared in the sky expecting Nega-Goku to jump from earthquake. Nega-Goku then throws a large energy ball at Tien in the sky and moves at lightning speed before the earthquake hits him. Tien avoids this energy ball but is then greeted by many others. He then puts his hands in a triangle formation and fires his TRI-BEAM. It successfully destroys the balls but distracted him long enough for Nega-Goku to use his instant transmission to warp to Tien and kick him from behind. Tien begins to fall but only for a short time as he quickly regains flight and fires a dodonpa ray which hits but doesn't do much damage. Nega-Goku then dives in a nose dive crash towards Tien. Tien was able to avoid this sudden assault but didn't expect Nega-Goku to once again fly at incredible speed. Nega-Goku then moves around Tien just as fast as before and creates afterimages.

"Hehehe if you thought that fighting one was bad try fighting my friends!" Nega-Goku says. This appears to give Tien an Idea. The Nega-Gokus then fly toward Tien. By the time they reach him they all disappear. Tien searches for him but finds his fist first. Nega-Goku then begins to pummel Tien and send him to the ground. Tien gets up from the ground as Nega-Goku flies down to the ground. "Are you ready to except your fate yet?" ask Nega-Goku who was getting annoyed. "I'll admit you got me in speed, but if you ask me that's all you have." Said Tien regaining confidence. "Those clones up there they were just illusions, I'll show you the reaaaal…DEAL" Tien said as he began to transform. Nega-Goku stares at Tien nonchalantly and unmoved by Tien's mutation. Tien then sprouted to arms in his shoulders. He then smiled and split into four.

* * *

Master Roshi runs out from behind the house and hits his clone with his electric surprise technique. It works successfully as the clone is paralyzed. Master Roshi then bulks to max power and charges a max kamehameha. Krillin on the other hand was still having trouble with his clone as they began a kamehameha beam struggle. Nega-Krillin was winning this beam struggle until Krillin came up with a plan. Krillin moved one arm of his kamehameha causing Nega-Krillin's to push even further. However, Krillin fired a destructo disc. Nega-Krillin seeing no way to avoid the disc and finish Krillin of here he thought he was trapped until he noticed the light from the kamehameha didn't cast a shadow for Krillin. This reminded him he was Krillin's shadow. So he decided to try another strategy.

The destructo disc appeared to hit its target and now that Nega-Krillin was incapacitated, Krillin charged his beam to eliminate the warrior. Meanwhile Master Roshi had finally charged his kamehameha to max power just in the nick of time to eliminate Nega-Roshi. Krillin immediately rushed towards 18 and destroyed the rock the rings were attached to, expelling them. After this, Krillin realized his shadow return. Master Roshi also noticed his shadow return.

"Well at least were all safe now." Said Krillin. "But we have to find out how to stop this guy before he kills everybody!" Krillin said in a more insane tone.

"Calm down Krillin, I'm sure he has more plans than just going around killing everybody." 18 said. "I don't know, I mean we've faced pretty tough enemies before but this guy is out of control." Krillin said.

"He has Goku's abilities only twice as strong and can make evil clones of people not to mention being nearly invincible!" Master Roshi said. "Yeah and what if goes after the dragon balls, then we won't be able to wish Yamcha back." Krillin said losing his sanity again.

"Don't worry about that!" said a familiar voice. The 3 looked to see Yamcha rising out of the water with multiple scorch marks.

"Yamcha, You're alive!" Krillin said with joy. "You think I'd let that copy-cat kill me so easily?" Yamcha said with a smile on his face.

Krillin was about to say yes but decided to get back at the task at hand. "Well anyway it turns out this guy can make clones of people and he may be after the dragon balls!" Krillin told Yamcha.

18 look at the sky with a thought on her mind and suddenly flies off. "Hey 18 wait!" Krillin said as he watched his wife take off.

"Okay it looks like we'll just have to warn the others. Yamcha says. "Right. Master Roshi, you got any senzu beans?" Krillin said. "I don't know, let me check." He said as he ran into the house. Yamcha and Krillin waited and as the sun cast a shadow for them, a pair of evil eyes accompanies Krillin's shadow.

* * *

"So that's all? Well it is the best technique you have so I understand your weakness." Nega-Goku says as he watches Tien's clones get into stance. "Oh yeah, let's see if you'll be laughing so hard after this!" Tien said as he and his clones charged at Nega-Goku. They began to assault him with speedy punches and kicks. Nega-Goku started to find it hard to keep up with all of them at once. While the others continued to strike, one clone jumped into the sky and fired a dodonpa ray. Nega-Goku jumped to the side to avoid this. However, one of the clones did the same and fired a large blast at him. Nega-Goku dodges this with his lightning speed but was knocked out of the sky by another clone. Then Tien himself appeared before Nega-Goku fell to the ground and kicked him in the stomach and began to strike him with multiple hits making use of his four arms technique. Nega-Goku had punched him to free himself from the pummeling and kicked Tien in the stomach. But the 3 clones came immediately as one punched him in the face, one kneed him in the stomach and one knocked him to the ground. As he rose from the ground he saw the four Tiens charge energy each of they're four arms in the triangular pattern. Then they fired a massive beam shouting **TRIBEAM X 16.** This appeared to blow Nega-Goku away. After the flash, Chiaotzu left the rock and congratulated the Tiens' victory. However, this victory was short lived as Nega-Goku's dark force returned and Nega-Goku appeared on a large rock. He hadn't been injured much at all despite Tien's attack.

"Let class begin." Nega-Goku said as his energy began to grow. "Lesson one, making copies of the same weak person does not make him any stronger." He said as a large ki aura appeared around him. "Lesson 2, **DON'T PISS ME OFF!**" the entire area began to crumble. "Lesson 3, **NEVER HIT ME IN THE FACE!" **he began to change color. Now his power exploded in a massive flash. After the explosion, the area was completely destroyed and before them stood Nega-Goku, a super saiyan. "And now let me demonstrate why you should pay attention in school."


	6. the nightmare continues

Chapter 6: the nightmare continues

Note: Sorry about the long hiatus, I promise I'm going to finish this story before the first day of summer.

The entire planet began to shake as the demon's power reached unimaginable heights. Piccolo looked down upon the earth from kames lookout, sensing the incredible power. He had fought creatures with tremendous power before, but this energy that he was sensing from a great distance sent a sharp pain through his system. Dende had walked up to Piccolo with the same expression on his face… astonishment.

"This is a power I have yet to sense." Dende said. "It's so strong, It's hard to locate were it's coming from." Piccolo didn't respond.

"Just imagine if someone with that kind of power gathered all 7 dragon balls! It would be catastrophic!" Dende said.

"Don't worry about the dragon balls." Piccolo assured. "This wasn't the first time today I sensed that energy today, so I already rounded up the dragon balls."

Dende made a sigh of relief. "That's good news, but what if he comes up here looking for them?" Dende questioned.

"Hm, then I'll just have to fight." Piccolo said.

* * *

Tien moved his hand away from his eyes and looked up to see Nega-Goku transformed. He now bore a dark odd purple colored hair and red pupils. The creature walked up slowly.

"Y-you can transform into a super saiyan?" Tien stuttered.

"Wow nothing gets pass you, you get an A!" Nega-Goku sneered.

"Urrrr…I won't back down!" Tien said as he and his clones powered up and charged toward Nega-Goku.

As soon as the first one came 3 feet in front of the enemy, his head was kicked clean off. Nega-Goku then immediately punch threw a stomach and destroyed the clone. The other Tiens stopped and took a few steps back. Suddenly Nega-Goku vanished. The three of them searched for him but to no avail. Then just a suddenly as he disappeared he reappeared in front of one of the clones and punched it into the sky. The other two followed and they all tried to attack him at the same time.

Their attacks hit, but they did no damage. After one clone attempted to punch him in the face, its hand was grabbed. Nega-Goku made a sinister grin as he raised his hand and destroyed the clone with a powerful blast. Tien and the last clone prepared to attack. Nega-Goku saw this and threw the arm of the last clone which he was still holding at them. It knocked out the real Tien and sent him falling down. Nega-Goku warped in front of the falling Tien and right before crashing into the ground was grabbed and kicked in the stomach. He then threw Tien into a large boulder.

He then flew into the sky and prepared a large energy ball but was interrupted by the clone Tien's fist square in his face. But Nega-Goku quickly kicked him right in the sweet spot. "All that did was piss me off!" Nega- Goku said as he kicked him in the same place a good four times before punching him threw the air. He then flew towards the flying clone and pummeled him. After this he grabbed his leg and spun him around before sending him into the distance. He then slowly landed and charged a large ki ball. He smiled as he tossed it with a spiral like motion. He watched as the bright energy ball flew towards the clone like a shooting star until it hit its target and obliterated it.

"Well that was fun, now back to business." Nega-Goku said patting his hands together in a vertical motion.

He turned around and noticed chiaotzu came out of hiding. "Well it looks like the rat came out of the sewers." Nega-Goku said. "I don't know why you even bothered I've already-"

Nega-Goku was interrupted by Chiaotzu who grabbed his arms. He then began sending waves of telekinesis through Nega-Goku's body, paralyzing him. Tien regained consciousness to see his friend attack the creature.

"Chiaotzu!" Tien said.

"Don't worry Tien, I'll be okay after this." Chiaotzu reassured his friend.

After a few moments an explosion had separated Chiaotzu from his target. Tien ran and grabbed his friend before he fell.

"You okay Chiaotzu?" Tien said.

"Yeah…I…did it." Chiaotzu muttered.

* * *

Master Roshi came out of the house with a disappointed look on his face.

"Sorry, I've got nothing." Master Roshi said.

"Damn, well then we'll just have to get some senzu beans from Koron." Krillin said.

"Yeah, and we should get Goku and Vegeta while we're there." Yamcha said.

Krillin nodded and with that they took off.


	7. Father, were art thou?

Chapter 7: Father, were art thou?

Note: I know what a lot of you are thinking, "He didn't just let Chiaotzu destroy the enemy did he?" Well trust me; I would eat my own ass before that happens. And sorry about this and the last chapter being short I sort of rushed my self.

Tien and chiaotzu were just beginning to relax when suddenly; Tien is knocked back into the rock. Chiaotzu fell to the ground as the smoke cleared. Nega-Goku still had not been phased in the slightest.

"Sorry to break up the happy moment, but I have a job to do." Nega-Goku said as he made a clone of Tien. "Hm this went much faster than last time; I guess I must be getting good at this." He said.

He then noticed Chiaotzu struggling to get to his feet.

"Hehe sucks to be in your position doesn't it?" Nega-Goku said as he pointed his hand toward Chiaotzu and quickly made a clone.

Before Chiaotzu could react he was attacked by his evil counterpart in red. Tiens clone, dressed in black clothing, began punching Tien over and over again until he broke through the rock and sent him flying. "Sayonara!" Nega-Goku said with a smile as he reverted to his normal form and flew into the distance.

* * *

Gohan was riding his moped trying to get home after school. He had just entered the mountain road when he sensed that terrifying energy. He sensed it earlier but decided to ignore it. Nega-Goku was flying through the sky until he noticed Gohan staring at him from afar. He changed direction and flew down on the mountain path.

"Hey there Gohan, good to see you!" Nega-Goku said.

"You can quit the act, its clear you're not my father." Gohan said.

"Well glad to see you're not blind like some of your friends." Nega-Goku laughed.

Gohan's eyes suddenly widened. "What did you do to my friends?" Gohan yelled.

"Nothing they weren't asking for." Nega-Goku said.

"The important thing is what I'm going to do to you." Nega-Goku said as he raised his hand.

Gohan quickly jumped off his moped as the demon destroyed it with a small blast.

"You're one of the ones the boss really wanted." Nega-Goku said.

"Boss, what boss?" Gohan questioned.

"What on earth makes you think I'm going to answer you?" Nega-Goku said.

Gohan began charging energy and began to transform into mystic Gohan. He was bewildered to find himself as a super saiyan instead.

"huh, what happened to the power up?" Gohan said confused.

"What's wrong? Your "special gift" ran it's time limit?" Nega-Goku mocked.

This enraged Gohan, who fired a one handed kamehameha wave at the nemesis. Nega-Goku easily avoided this and attacked Gohan. However, Gohan powered up a bit and performed a spiral kick into the stomach. Nega-Goku looked up and smiled. "I'll give you this kid; you're the first one to really damage me." Nega-Goku said as he moved Gohan's leg and began to release a barrage of punches.

Gohan blocked his punches and threw some of his own. After a while Gohan backed of and fired a ki ball. Nega-Goku grabbed this and tossed it back. It made a direct hit, giving Nega-Goku the opportunity to strike Gohan into a tree in the nearby grass lands. Gohan looked up to see Nega-Goku wasn't finished. Gohan jumped to avoid Nega-Goku's attack and prepared to knee him to the ground. However, Nega-Goku warped to avoid this attack. Gohan was able to land on his feet in enough time to halt Nega-Goku's foot. Gohan turned around and punched Nega-Goku twice in the face. However, Nega-Goku countered with a devastating foot slam which sent Gohan's head into the ground.

Nega-Goku then grabbed Gohan's leg which was now elevated and while his foot was still on his head through him into a rock formation. Gohan slowly got up to his feet only to see Nega-Goku grab him by the neck. This was quickly turning into a one sided fight.

* * *

Nega-Tien had made quick work of his counter part and finished him of by slamming him into the ground and firing one massive tri-beam. After this he flew off in search of his creator. Nega-Chiaotzu had thrown a massive boulder at Chiaotzu who was hit directly. He then began tossing the rocks one by one at the helpless warrior. 


	8. true power released once again

Chapter 8: true power released once more

**Note: Okay at first the whole reading and then not commenting thing was tolerable, but now I'm serious when I say: UNTIL THERE ARE AT LEAST 18 COMMENTS, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER.**

Nega-Chiaotzu backed Chiaotzu into a corner after pummeling him mercilessly.

"I'm going to enjoy this!" it said as it began to charge a powerful dodonpa ray.

Tien had slowly crawled out of the hole he was left to see his friend in danger. Despite being at the brink of death, Tien flew into the sky and prepared his attack. Nega-Chiaotzu had just finished charging his super dodonpa ray when he noticed Tien in the sky.

"**Triiii…BEAM!" **Tien said as the fired the ray.

This gave time for Chiaotzu to run away as the beam slammed Nega-Chiaotzu into the dirt. After five more rays, Tien was done and he fell into the hole. Chiaotzu ran up to the hole calling out his friend's name. Soon Krillin and Yamcha were near the area and noticed the unearthed land.

"Chiaotzu what happened?" Krillin asked as he descended.

"And where's Tien?" Yamcha said. Chiaotzu pointed to the hole.

Krillin looked inside and saw Tien inside the large crater with shock. "Whoa! Who did this to him?" Krillin asked as Yamcha went inside.

"Tien and I were training when this evil man came and attacked us." Chiaotzu said.

Krillin had thought for a while, and then asked "did this guy happen to look like Goku with red hair? Chiaotzu replied with a simple nod.

"And let me guess, he made an evil clone of Tien and it did this to him." Krillin said as Yamcha slowly flew out of the hole with Tien over his shoulder.

"He made a clone of me too, but Tien saved me." Chiaotzu said.

Yamcha felt Tien's pulse and looked at the other two with disappointment.

"He's just barely alive." Yamcha said.

"We'll if we don't act fast he _will_ die, and so will everyone else." Krillin said.

"So Yamcha, you take Tien to Korin so he can get a senzu bean and make sure you get Goku." Krillin said.

"Then what will you do?" Yamcha asked.

"Me and chiaotzu are gonna find this guy and stall him long enough until you arrive with Goku." Krillin said with confidence.

"Okay, sounds like a plan!" Yamcha said as he rose to the sky.

He then raced off at top speed. "C'mon Chiaotzu!" Krillin said as he began to fly as Chiaotzu did the same.

* * *

Gohan was just able to find enough strength to knock Nega-Goku back. He fell to the ground, trying gain his breath. Nega-Goku prepared another attack but was just blocked by Gohan's arm. Gohan then powered to the extent of super saiyan and fired a massive ki blast at Nega-Goku. Nega-Goku easily avoided the attack but was unaware that Gohan quickly appeared behind him and knocked him down only to stop his fall by kicking him in the stomach. He then tossed him in the air and chased him. He attacked with a strong punch but was blocked and soon they were in a fighting frenzy.

Krillin and Chiaotzu sensed Gohan's energy and came down on the road to see the battle. Gohan was able to get a few attacks in before Nega-Goku knocked him back.

"**That's it!**" Nega-Goku said as he transformed into a super saiyan.

Krillin and Chiaotzu were shocked at this discovery. "This is bad!" Krillin said backing away. Gohan didn't even see Nega-Goku coming when he was grabbed and brutally slammed into the ground. He was then tossed aside like a piece of trash.

After witnessing this, Krillin began running but was frozen with fear when he heard Nega-Goku's voice.

"Where do you think your going?" Nega-Goku said as he flew up to the road.

Chiaotzu ran behind Krillin who slowly turned around.

"Hm, it looks like my clones failed, not surprising seeing who they came from." Nega-Goku said. "I'm just glad that three-eyes didn't come back. He said with laughter in his voice.

"Yeah well you won't sound so tough when Goku comes out of the time chamber." Krillin said with confidence. He however, realized his mistake and put his mouth over his hands.

"Well that's a nice little tidbit of information." Nega-Goku said.

Krillin swallowed a great amount of saliva and found enough courage to prepare a destructo disc. Nega-Goku laughed and said "get real! Do you really think your little Frisbee can stop me?" Krillin suddenly stopped charging his attack. He felt something strangling him. Soon a familiar shadow was wrapped around him and took on a form.

"You, I thought I destroyed you!" Krillin said immediately recognizing the figure. Nega-Krillin only laughed as he tightened his grip.

"Hehe guess that leaves you and me kid." Nega-Goku said pointing to Chiaotzu.

Chiaotzu, confused and scared, tried to escape but was quickly grabbed by the neck. Gohan slowly rose to see his friends being tortured. He saw Nega-Krillin tighten his grip on Krillin. Krillin eventually lost his breath and fell down. Then, Nega-Goku began charging energy in the hand he was holding Chiaotzu in. Gohan tried to help them but was too weak to even move.

(I can't let this guy attack anyone else!) Gohan thought to himself.

Nega-Goku then destroyed Chiaotzu by crushing him with tremendous force. Gohan then began to power up to the very limits of his energy and assumed his super saiyan 2 form.

"Well now were getting somewhere." Nega-Goku said noticing Gohan's power.

Nega-Tien came down beside the satisfied Nega-Krillin.

"You two!" Nega-Goku said pointing to his clones. "It appears that Goku is at the hyperbolic time chamber; make sure he doesn't come out."

With that Nega-Krillin and Nega-Tien headed for Kame's lookout.

"I hope you know you can't defeat me without your mystic form. Nega-Goku said with laughter.

"I may not have my full power form, but I'm still a saiyan and my power increases every time I'm near defeat!" Gohan said in defiance.

"Hehe, okay boy come at me with all you got." Nega-Goku said. Gohan then immediately rushed towards the menace.


	9. unlimited powers

Chapter 9: unlimited powers

**Note: screw the whole review thing. Although I would really like reviews, I am bored as hell here so I'm going to continue regardless.**

Gohan attacked with a flurry of punches and kicks, four of which hit Nega-Goku. Nega-Goku however, was able to grab his leg and swing him into the air. After that, he fired multiple ki balls. These hadn't affected Gohan in the least and allowed Gohan to fire a massive energy blast. This destroyed most of the area, but hadn't hit Nega-Goku who warped behind Gohan and attacked. Gohan saw this and grabbed Nega-Goku's leg.

They began trading blows and continued so until Gohan punched the clone in the stomach. He then began to charge a kamehameha attack. Nega-Goku saw this and put his hand out. Gohan fired the blast, and it was blocked by Nega-Goku's hand. Nega-Goku then fired his own blast that hits Gohan hard. He then began pummeling Gohan until the half-saiyan powered up his fist and slammed Nega-Goku into the mountain.

A cloud of dust appeared hiding Nega-Goku in a silhouette. Gohan prepared another kamehameha. "Let's see you stop this one." Gohan said, but he stopped charging in astonishment at what he saw next. Two more silhouettes came into focus. Regardless, Gohan charged again and fired the beam, destroying most of the mountain. More smoke filled the air. Gohan couldn't sense his energy anymore and was satisfied until he was hit with a small ki blast. The smoke began to dissipate and seven Nega-Goku's were revealed.

They began firing large ki balls at Gohan mercilessly. Then one rammed straight into Gohan and slammed him to the ground. The other six came down and began laughing. Gohan rose to his feet and began charging all the energy he could and charged for the group.

* * *

Trunks was flipping through the television when the door bell rang. 

"Mom can you get that?" Trunks said feeling to lazy to answer the door.

"Oh yeah that's right, she's working with Grandpa on that new dragon radar thing in the lab." Trunks said.

He slowly walked to the door yawning all the way.

"Who is it?" Trunks said as he opened the door.

"Oh, hey ms. 18." Trunks said.

"Normally I don't ask you for anything, but I want you to do something for me." 18 said.

* * *

Gohan had managed to defeat the six clones created by the nemesis. However, he was too tired to noticed Nega-Goku behind him. He was then pinned to the wall via energy rings. 

"This ends now." Nega-Goku said as he made a clone of Gohan. This new clone was already in super saiyan two form and began torturing the paralyzed Gohan. "When your done make your way to Kame's lookout." Nega--Goku said. "See ya." he said as he flew of to leave Gohan to his fate.

Krillin slowly got up and saw Gohan being pummeled. He was about to assist but was halted by Gohan's words.

"Don't worry about me, right now you have to stop him and his cronies from getting to my dad." Gohan said. He then charged power and broke through the energy rings. "GO!" He said as he confronted his counterpart. Krillin immediately flew into the sky after this.

"Hmm, maybe I should get those dragon balls before I face Goku and Vegeta." Nega-Goku said as he reverted to his normal form. He then made his way towards capsule corp.

* * *

"Perhaps we should use the dragon balls to wish this force away." Mr. Popo suggested. 

"That won't work." Piccolo said.

"Why not?" Dende questioned.

"I'm not sure, but when I tried to make that wish Shenron didn't show up." Piccolo said with disappointment. "Whatever this thing is, it may just be stronger than Shenron himself." This sent fear down Dende and Mr. Popo's spine. "The only thing we can do right now is protect the dragon balls…and hope for the best."


	10. last ditch attempt

Chapter 10: last ditch attempt

Nega-Goku had quickly reached the capsule corp. building.

"Welcome, how may I… Mr. Goku?" the woman at the counter said.

"Yes, can you tell me where Bulma is?" Nega-Goku said with a wicked smile.

"Uhhh, she just went up to her apartment." The woman said reluctantly.

"Thanks!" Nega-Goku said. With that he flew straight threw the ceiling.

"That Goku sure is a strange one." Dr. Briefs said witnessing such a reckless act.

Majin Buu and Hercule were at a bakery in west city. Buu had finished eating twenty red velvet cakes and five hundred cookies before he noticed the strange force in the air. Hercule sipped his coffee and noticed his pink friend had something on his mind.

"What's wrong Buu?" Hercule asked.

Buu hesitated and watched as two black dots bolted through the sky.

"Nothing, Buu just needs to use toilet." Buu said as he ran out the door. "Be right back!" he called as he followed the bolts. "But… there's a restroom in here." Hercule said with confusion.

Bulma had walked up the stairs into her apartment and had her hand on the door knob when she heard the crash from inside.

"Trunks! How many times have I told you not to play around inside the…Goku?" Bulma said as she entered.

"Hey Bulma what's up?" Nega-Goku said in a sadistic voice.

"Who…who are you?" Bulma stuttered.

"That's not important, all I want to know is where the dragon radar is and I will leave peacefully." Nega-Goku said.

"What do you want the radar from and how do you know about it for that matter?" Bulma questioned in a more defiant tone.

"That doesn't concern you; the point is I need it!" Nega-Goku said.

"No way! There's no telling what a creepy doppelganger like you would do with the dragon balls!" Bulma said.

"Just give me the damn radar! I'd prefer not to use brute force against you." Nega-Goku said.

"So now you think you can sweet talk me into it? Will let me tell you-" Bulma said before she was petrified with fear.

Nega-Goku began charging energy causing objects around the room to fly. His hair began to flow in a devilish manner. "Where… is…. The Damn…RADAR!" Nega-Goku said in an enraged and demonic voice.

"I-I…" Bulma managed to choke out.

"Well!" Nega-Goku said.

"I don't have it, my son does." Bulma said sinking to the floor.

"What! Where did he go?" Nega-Goku said.

"He went to his friend's house please don't hurt him!" Bulma said covering herself in fear.

With that Nega-Goku immediately took off through the rest of the floors. "But I didn't even tell him who my son was." Bulma said confused.

* * *

Gohan was knocked back into the broken up street. He slowly got up and prepared a super kamehameha. Seeing this, Nega-Gohan began to prepare his own and the two blasts hit each when they were fired and a beam struggle was created.

Gohan was winning in the beginning, but his energy suddenly drained and he reverted to his normal form. It didn't take long for him to be crushed by his opposite's superior kamehameha. The entire area was reduced to nothing in one catastrophic explosion. The flash could be seen in every town.

"Now then, I should be heading for the lookout." Nega-Gohan said.

"It was fun…what!" Nega-Gohan said.

Gohan had somehow survived the devastating blast and he flew straight through Nega-Gohan with a mighty punch, obliterating him. Gohan had obtained the victory but at a tremendous cost. He fell in the barren land…to weak to go on.

* * *

"Finally I get to go on a cool mission!" Trunks said as he reached Goku's house. "That copy cat jerk is going to have to face the wrath of Trunks, the hero of justice!"

"I can't wait to tell Goten the good news." Trunks said as he began to descend.

Meanwhile, Goten and Chi-Chi were enjoying a nice stew.

"Where's Gohan? He should have been home by now." Chi-Chi said.

"Maybe he went somewhere with Videl." Goten muttered through stew.

"Goten don't talk with your mouth open!" Chi-Chi said. "Hm! He better not be flirting with that-" Chi-Chi was interrupted by the knocking on the door.

"See who it is Goten." Chi-Chi said.

Goten nodded, swallowed the stew in his mouth and answered the door.

"Who is it? …Daddy!" Goten said.

Nega-Goku walked into the house and began searching.

"Psst, Goten!" Trunks said from behind the door.

"huh, oh hey Tr-" Goten was pulled outside.

"Goku is that you? You know you really shouldn't barge in and mess everything up like that." Chi-Chi said while washing dishes.

"Where is he!" Nega-Goku said.

"Where is who…" Chi-Chi said as she turned around.

"I don't have time for any questions so just tell me where Trunks is!" Nega-Goku said getting irritated.

Chi-Chi backed into a corner as Nega-Goku came closer.

"Well!" He said in anger.

"He's right here!" Trunks said.

Nega-Goku turned around and saw Trunks flailing the dragon radar and Goten smacking his butt.

"Give that to me!" Nega-Goku said.

"If you want it, you gotta catch us!" Goten said. With that they fled.

"I'm really not in the mood… FOR GAMES!!" Nega-Goku said losing his temper. He turned into a super saiyan and chased after them. Chi-Chi remained standing in astonishment.

* * *

"Well he's certainly become emotional." Cell said looking through Babidi's crystal ball.

"It appears he is becoming unstable." Babidi said.

"What?" Cell said with a look of confusion.

"A saiyan grows stronger every time they battle." Dr. Gero said. "This gene combined with the powers of pure evil energy seems to have a much more drastic effect on him."

"Interesting." Babidi said.

"Let's see how this will turn out in the end." He said as he watched his creation chase the children.


	11. The hero of justice arrives

Chapter 11: the hero of justice arrives

Nega-Goku immediately got in front of the children.

"The radar…" Nega-Goku said putting his hand out. Goten and Trunks flew down to a chain of small islands below. Nega-Goku warps down before they did.

"I'm not going to say it again, give me the fucking radar!" Nega-Goku said.

"Hey don't you know better than to use bad words?" Goten said waving a finger.

"Shut up and give me the radar!" Nega-Goku said raising his hand to attack.

"I thought you said you weren't going to say that again, shows how smart you are!" Trunks said.

At this point, Nega-Goku was beyond furious. He charged his super saiyan form and kaioken at the same time. "AGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nega-Goku screamed as he charged full force at the children. The children were just able to avoid the attack. Nega-Goku continued on and hit the islands below, destroying them all.

"Okay Goten, it's time to get serious!" Trunks said.

Goten nodded and they began the fusion dance. Nega-Goku expelled his kaioken as he pulled his arm out of the water. He turned to see a flash in the sky. After a moment, Gotenks was back.

* * *

Meanwhile, after giving Trunks his instructions, 18 went to find the other z fighters and defeat their clones. Soon she was over what once was the mountain road. She looked in shock and awe at the destruction. She then noticed Gohan on a rock and feared she was too late.

"Gohan, what happened here?" 18 said as she descended.

"Uhhh…clones, evil dad… dragon balls." Gohan mumbled.

"Oh no he got the dragon balls!" 18 said.

"The lookout." Gohan was able to mutter.

"Okay, I'll take you to Korin to get a senzu bean." 18 said as she lifted up Gohan and flew off.

* * *

"You're in real trouble now!" Gotenks said.

He immediately transformed into a super saiyan and flew toward Nega-Goku. Nega-Goku flew towards Gotenks and they began there battle. Nega-Goku began with a heavy two handed slam. Gotenks blocked and performed a flip kick in Nega-Goku's face and then sent him into the water by head butting him. He then charged a big tree cannon but didn't see Nega-Goku behind him and was attacked. Gotenks halted his falling, then began firing his continuous die-die missiles. Nega-Goku blocked, evaded and deflected each and every one. He then fired some energy rings that locked Gotenks into place.

"I'll find the dragon balls myself." Nega-Goku said fed up with the child.

"YOUR HISTORY!" Nega-Goku said. He then charged a purple kamehameha.

"DARK KAMEHAMEHA!" he shouted as he fired the beam. The blast seemed to be a direct hit. However, when he turned around, he saw super saiyan three Gotenks.

"Please, that was thing couldn't even hold rock in place; allow me to show you what a real energy ring looks like." Gotenks said with pride.

He then captured Nega-Goku with his Galactic Donut. Nega-Goku struggled for a while but suddenly stopped and began laughing.

"Hey what's so funny?" Gotenks asked.

"Do you honestly think this thing can hold me?" Nega-Goku said. "I am the ultimate life form; you haven't even come close to defeating me." He then began charging energy.

In a few minutes Nega-Goku broke the ring and transformed into a level two super saiyan. His hair spread out like two demon horns and his eyes became a light red.

"Uh oh didn't see that coming!" Gotenks Panicked.

Nega-Goku began to slowly fly towards Gotenks. Gotenks in fear, fired his die die missiles… but to no avail. He then decided to try his super ghost kamikaze attack. Charging as fast as he could, he was able to make four ghost in record time. He sent the ghost flying at Nega-Goku all head on. Nega-Goku simply fired a blast at them and they all exploded near Gotenks. When the smoke cleared Gotenks had escaped by ascending even higher to the sky.

"I see four doesn't fill your hunger, so how about 1000!" Gotenks said as he powered up and began to release many ghost.

Soon, there was an entire army of ghost ready to attack.

"Are we gonna let this faker get the dragon balls?" Gotenks said to his soldiers. They replied with a loud chanting.

"Then let's give him all we got!" Gotenks said as he made a hand motion towards Nega-Goku.

Soon the clones were all flying towards Nega-Goku at once. However, he only smiled.


	12. Race to the Lookout

Chapter 12: race to the lookout

Note: Only six more chapters to go. Sorry about the short chapters. The last five will definitely be longer.

Yamcha finally reached Korin's lookout.

"Wow, Tien is pretty heavy." Yamcha said trying to catch his breath. "That made the trip a lot longer."

"Hey Yamcha, what can I do for you." Korin said as he walked up to Yamcha.

"Korin! You have to hurry, there is this Goku copy and he is way to strong!" Yamcha said still breathless. "Tien tried to fight him but…look!"

"And so you need a senzu bean." Korin said.

Yamcha nodded.

"Well normally I would ask for something in return…" Korin began. "But since I can see how fearsome this enemy appears in your mind, I'll make an exception." He said as he took out a bag of senzu beans.

"Thanks!" Yamcha said as he took the bag.

* * *

Nega-Goku threw a ki blast at a section of ghost and then warped. He repeated the process near another clump of ghost and began punching some with the same evasive skills as well. Soon it appeared as if he was dancing around the ghost, destroying them in massive numbers at a time. In a very short time, all of them were gone.

"Now where were we?" Nega-Goku said as he charged for Gotenks.

With no more options, Gotenks began to flee but was quickly captured and thrown into the water. Nega-Goku immediately warped to his location and kicked him with devastating force to the sky and continued to pummel him until they reached the mountainous area. He then slams Gotenks into the ground and throws him into a mountain.

"I'm going to enjoy this one." Nega-Goku said as he raised his hand.

Suddenly he saw to black dots in the sky and a pink one chasing them.

"That gelatinous piece of… you're lucky I have things to attend to." Nega-Goku said as he reverted to his normal form.

He then took of with blazing speed. Suddenly, the fuision wears off and Trunks and Goten lay weary.

"That was a close one." Trunks said.

"Do you think we should go after him?" Goten asked holding a broken dragon radar.

"Nah, I'm sure our dads will handle it." Trunks said as he laid down and enjoyed the sunset.

* * *

"Damn, we still didn't lose him." Nega-Krillin said looking behind them.

They had noticed Majin Buu behind them since he began and took a complicated path to throw him off their trail.

"Well then, were just going to have to take care of him." Nega-Tien said.

He then fired a massive ki wave at Buu. Buu stopped and avoided the blast; however he gave time for the two to race off at lightning speed. 18 had been flying as fast as she could but when she saw the two black bolts blast past her, she knew she had to pick up the pace. She eventually saw Krillin who was just as spaced out as she was.

"18 glad to see you're alright." Krillin said.

"Is Gohan okay?" Krillin said noticing him over her shoulder.

"He will be if we hurry up." 18 said. With that they raced off at top speed.

Nega-Goku caught up with his creations.

"Master!" Nega-Tien exclaimed.

"I'm glad to see that you two were able to carry out the mission." Nega-Goku said.

"Yes master, shall we continue to the lookout?" Nega-Krillin questioned.

Nega-Goku began to laugh maniacally.

* * *

"This isn't good!" Dende said as he watched every one racing to the lookout.

"Well it looks like there's no running or hiding." Piccolo said as he took of his training uniform. "If he wants the dragon balls…he'll have to get past me!"


	13. Attack of the clones

Chapter 13: attack of the clones

Note: Not related to star wars. Only five more to go! I'll try to make this chapter as long as I can.

Nega-Goku and his crew made it to the lookout first. They slowly made their way towards the time chamber.

"So it all comes down to this." Piccolo said as he came out of the shadows in the door way.

"Old green bean! I was worried I wouldn't get to fight you." Nega-Goku said sarcastically.

"What did you come here for?" Piccolo questioned.

"Fine, since you're the only one worthy enough so far." Nega-Goku said. "All you need to no is that I'm on a mission, and it requires the dragon balls."

Dende and Mr. Popo tried to sneak behind the castle, but were easily spotted and cornered by Nega-Krillin and Nega-Tien.

"There here aren't they? "Nega-Goku said.

"What how did you know?" questioned an astonished Piccolo.

"I can sense their power dumbass!" Nega-Goku said.

"Hmph will either way, your not getting those dragon balls without going through me." Piccolo said getting into stance.

"You say it as though it was a challenge." Nega-Goku said transforming into a super saiyan.

* * *

18 and Krillin arrived at Korin's lookout.

"Let me guess you guys need senzu beans too?" Korin said.

He handed them all a senzu bean. Tien slowly began to rise as well as Gohan.

"What's going on?" Tien asked.

"There's no time, you guys gotta get up there, and it feels like the worst is yet to come." Korin said as the whole tower began to shake.

Although Tien and Gohan were still confused, the five of them quickly flew up to Kame's Lookout and avoided the falling debris.

"Hey what's with all the ruckus?" Yajirobe said as he walked up the stairs wobbling. Korin laughed.

"Just make sure that stew is ready I'm starving!" Korin replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nega-Goku and Piccolo were in a fierce duel warping from place to place trading blow for blow. Piccolo fired a destructive wave at Nega-Goku who parried it with his own blast. He then rushed up to Piccolo and punched him in the face. Piccolo smiled and flew to the ground. Nega-Goku came crashing down and slammed his foot into the ground. Luckily Piccolo avoided this attack. He then flew back into the air and fired a massive destructive wave. When the smoke cleared, Nega-Goku bum rushed Piccolo with fast attacks. Piccolo was able to shake him off and split into three piccolos.

"Great more clones." Nega-Goku said. One Piccolo began charging a special beam cannon, another one began firing many ki blast. The last one flew straight at Nega-Goku. They engaged in a fighting frenzy which shook the tower even more.

* * *

Inside the time chamber, Vegeta punched Goku down to the ground.

"Come on Kakarot, what's wrong with you!" Vegeta said.

"Sorry, it's just that it felt like something was going on outside." Goku said getting on his feet.

"Whatever!" Vegeta said as he fired a big bang attack at Goku.

* * *

The battle outside raged on until Nega-Goku had pinned Piccolo to the floor. "Now do you give up?" Nega-Goku said. Piccolo just smiled. Nega-Goku looked up to see a special beam cannon coming straight at him. He avoided the attack but wasn't prepared for the thousands of ki balls that awaited him in the sky. "This is the end." Piccolo said as he motioned for the ki balls to destroy the target. Piccolo was victorious… for a very short amount of time.

Nega-Goku had walked out with a scorched uniform and trapped Piccolo against the castle wall with energy rings.

"That was fun for a while, but this is were it ends." Nega-Goku said as he attempted to make a clone of Piccolo, but to no avail.

"Oh yeah you're already a Nega-clone." Nega-Goku said.

"Well then, It should make my job a whole lot easier!" He said as he contued the process. Instead of a clone appearing, Piccolo began to change. Soon, Piccolo was another minion to Nega-Goku. Nega-Goku slowly walked over to Dende and Mr. Popo as his minions got out off his way.

"Hmm, no point in wasting good meat." Nega-Goku said.

He then created clones of them both. Then he threw them to the top of the tower and pinned them with his energy rings. Nega-Dende carried a beam sword instead of a staff and Nega-Popo came out muscular and tall. "Hm guess I put more energy in that one." Nega-Goku said as he descended. He and his minions began to walk inside the time chamber when Majin Buu appeared steaming.

"Me no let bad man hurt Mr. Goku!" Majin Buu said.

The clones turned around to see the big pink fighter blowing smoke out of the holes in its head. Nega-Goku then notices the dragon balls on a pedestal around a dragon statue. Soon the other five flew up from Korin's Lookout.

"Don't let them inside." Nega-Goku said as he walked up to the dragon balls. The five Nega-fighters walk out to face the z warriors. Yamcha stared down into Nega-Tien's eyes, Tien glared at Nega-Krillin; Gohan challenged Nega-Dende, Buu chose Nega-Popo, 18 motioned towards Piccolo and Krillin…ran behind the castle.

"Krillin" Gohan said.

"Never mind him; we have bigger matters on our hands." Tien said.

Nega-Goku approached the dragon balls, but they seemed to repel him.

"What?" Nega-Goku said.

He attempted to touch them, but was burned.

"Errrr…well it doesn't matter right now, I'll come back for them later." Nega-Goku said.

"Right now I have bigger fish to fry." And in a flash, the battle between the z fighters and the x fighters had begun.

* * *

The doors to the time chamber opened and in a bright flash, Nega-Goku entered the time chamber as a silhouette.

"Who the hell is that interrupting our fight!" Vegeta said.

Nega-Goku then revealed himself. "Who are you?" Goku asked.

"Whoever he is, he's a super saiyan of some sort." Vegeta said.

"He looks sort of familiar" Goku said.

"And hideous." Vegeta said.

"I'm known as Nega-Goku." He said. Goku and Vegeta stared in confusion as the demon raised his hand and began charging energy.

"I bring greetings from the forces of hell!" Nega-Goku said in a loud, booming and demonic voice.


	14. battle rages on

Chapter 14: battle rages on

**Note: Well I'm back, this time I'm going to finish the story. Only four more to go! Sorry it's so short.**

Nega-Tien began the fight with a powerful dodonpa ray fired at Yamcha. The rest of the warriors scattered as Yamcha jumped in the air. Without hesitation, Nega-Tien warped behind Yamcha and attacked with a powerful elbow. Yamcha blocked this attack and knee the clone in the stomach. While Nega-Tien was paralyzed, Yamcha fire a kamehameha wave. However, Nega-Tien was able to avoid this, and barrage yamcha with thousands of dodonpa rays.

Meanwhile, Nega-Dende had constantly been hacking at Gohan, who evaded each and every attack. Nega-Dende decided to change tatics and threw his blade at Gohan who easiliy dodged it. Nega-dende then fired a small ki blast at Gohan. Right at the exact moment Gohan dodge the ki blast, the sword pierced his side, giving Gohan a hemorrhage that caused severe bleeding. Nega-dende Prepared an attack, but was startled when nega-Krillin suddenly rushed by him. Suddenly a ki blast hit Nega-Dende.

Tien and kept firing blast at the fleeing Nega-Krillin. When his attack proved unsuccessful, nega-Krillin mocked him by pulling his left eyelid down and sticking his tongue out. This angered Tien to the point of using the tri-beam attack. But before he could finish charging, Nega-Krillin warped right in front of him and fired a large ki ball blowing Tien away. Nega-Krillin then warped to Tien's next location and Performed a powerful kick, which was blocked by Tien's arm, allowing him to strike, Nega-Krillin down with his own kick.

18 and Piccolo kept matching blow for blow until piccolo suddenly disappeared. Soon Piccolo came crashing down at max speed. 18 avoided this, only to realize that that was an afterimage, and Piccolo was right behind her, with a fully charged destructive wave. 18 was just quick enough to put up her android barrier and deflect the attack. However, it didn't protect her when piccolo crashed into her for real this time.

Buu punched Nega-Popo in the face and then wrapped his arm around the Nega-Popo's waist. He then began swinging him around and around until he was ready to release. But instead of Nega-Popo being sent flying, buu was on a collision course with the time chamber. Luckily, Buu was able to stop himself and fire a ki blast at Nega-Popo. When this was evaded, charged up to the clone began to pummel him, only to be kicked into the air and be blasted by a large ki ball.

As this battle raged on, a much bigger fight was about to begin.

* * *

Goku and Vegeta decended in front of their unusual guest.

"I don't think we've met before, my name is Goku how about you!" Goku said with a child-like grin on his face and his hand out.

Nega-Goku just stared at the two and began laughing. Vegeta made a glare in disgust. This hadn't phased Nega-Goku in the least, who was still Bursting with Maniacal laughter even to the point falling to the ground. Vegeta lost his paitience and put his hand out.

"Listen you, if you don't get off your ass and get the fuck out in the next three seconds, I'll fucking kill you!" Vegeta said in rage.

"ONE!" Vegeta began.

Nega-Goku began to get off the floor.

"TWO!" Vegeta continued charging a ki blast.

"Is this really what I'm sopposue to be put up against?" Nega-Goku said in a deep and disappointed tone.

"Thr…" Vegeta had stopped counting.

"With so much knowledge of your past, I figured yyou would at least appear to be a challenge." Nega-Goku continued.

"What are you talking about?" Goku questioned.

" At least there is some humor in your annihilation, I was worried it was going to be boring." Nega-Goku said with a smile.

This had brought vegeta to the brink of madness. He transformed into a super saiyan and fired a massive big bang attack at nega-goku. Nega-Goku caught this with his pinky and caceled the attack.

Nega-Goku laughed and said "what happened? I thought you were "the prince of all saiyans.""

In a mocking tone. Now Vegeta lost every bit of sense he had and charged straight towards the doppelganger. Nega-Goku prepared himself and the fight began.


	15. The end begins

Chapter 15: The end begins 

Note: Only three more to go.

Vegeta attacked Nega-Goku with the strongest punch he had. This attack was in vain as Nega Goku vanished into thin air. As soon as Vegeta put his feet on the ground, Nega Goku punched him in the face with enough force to push in his skull. He continued with two more blows to the face and an uppercut that sent Vegeta into the sky.

Then Nega-Goku transformed into a super saiyan and chased the prince of saiyans. Vegeta regain consciousness in the sky and began rapidly firing ki blast at Nega-Goku. However, these hadn't phased him in the least as he flew right threw the ki storm and attacked Vegeta once more with a flurry of punches. When he was down, he knocked the saiyan down to the ground next to Goku.

"AHHHHAHAHAHAA, you see? This is hilarious!" Nega-Goku said.

Goku clenched his fist at the villain as Vegeta rose from the ground, covered in blood and bruises. Nega-Goku warped down in the blink of an eye and knock Vegeta another 10 yards away as Goku watched. Vegeta once again rose steadily but this time with rage.

"What the hell are you waiting for Kakarot?!" Vegeta screamed.

Goku seemed to have been knocked out of a trance. "Oh right!" Goku said as he transformed into a super saiyan. He turned to face the fiend but was surprise to notice Nega-Goku was miles away.

Suddenly Nega-Goku blasted right past Goku at the speed of sound while attacking Goku in the process. He then roundhouse kicked Goku in the neck. Vegeta saw this as his chance to attack as he flew towards Nega-Goku with a kick. Nega-Goku blocked this and attempted his own attack. Vegeta evaded this and kicked Nega-Goku into the air. Goku and Vegeta both flew into the air and began attacking Nega-Goku. But these attacks were useless as Nega-Goku transformed into a super saiyan two pushing the two warriors back.

Nega-Goku kicked Vegeta in the stomach, paralyzing him as Nega-Goku charged an attack. Soon a massive energy wave engulfed Goku. Vegeta then fired a big bang attack at Nega-Goku freeing himself from the demon's grip, and causing a smoke cloud to appear. Suddenly Nega-Goku Began attacking Vegeta, who evaded each strike. Vegeta transformed into a super saiyan two and charged a galick cannon. Nega-Goku began charging his own attack but was blind sighted by a stray ki blast.

Suddenly, Goku burst from ground at super saiyan two with a powerful uppercut. Nega-Goku avoided this and grabbed Goku's arm. Goku attacked with a kick that was just as easily blocked.

"Galick Gun!" Vegeta shouted as he fired the blast.

Nega-Goku tossed his counter-part straight towards the beam. Goku smiled and used his instant transmission to warp behind Nega-Goku. Without a second to lose, he grabbed his doppelganger by the arms and made sure not to let go. Nega-Goku struggled to break free but it was too late.

The blast hit Nega-Goku with enough heat to melt diamonds. The force of the wave knocked Goku back. Soon a cloud of smoke appeared where Nega-Goku once was. As they cleared Nega-Goku was revealed to still be alive, only with a ruined uniform.

"Damn." Goku said.

* * *

Yamcha and Nega-Tien had both grown tired and were breathing heavily. "Can't stop now!" Yamcha said as he began charging towards the clone. Nega-Tien fired a dodonpa ray, which Yamcha flew around. Nega-Tien fired more only to wind up being pummeled.

Nega-Dende had sliced open two scars on Gohan's body. But this hadn't slowed down Gohan in the least. Dende prepared for a third slash but was put to halt by Gohan. He was then greeted by heavy punch to the face and was separated from his sword.

Dende regained focus and noticed Gohan's possession of his sword. So he telepathically took control of the sword and caused it to rise into the sky carrying Gohan with it. Gohan let go of the sword and began avoiding hacks and slashes.

18 and Piccolo began clashing hit after hit, blow after blow. 18 sent two-destructo disk after Piccolo as Piccolo fired a destructive wave at 18. Both attacks were evaded and the two began clashing again until 18 was able to knock Piccolo to the ground. 18 prepared to fire a ki storm but was shocked when Piccolo rose from the ground, 200 ft. tall! Piccolo slammed 18 down with his hand.

The battle was slowly becoming a victory for the clones.

* * *

Nega-Goku turn slowly towards Goku. Vegeta swooped in for an attack but was blown back Nega-Goku without even turning around. Nega-Goku began to smile sadistically and for the first time, Goku felt a chill of fear slide up his spine.

"What's wrong Goku? A minute ago you were so anxious to look in the face of danger, and now I see you shivering like a stray dog on a rainy day." Nega-Goku snickered.

Goku gulped down a lump of saliva and began charging energy.

"Kaaaa…" Goku began.

"Oh right the kamehameha wave, your saving grace right?" Nega-Goku said as he began charging as well.

"Meeeeeh…" Goku continued.

Vegeta regained consciousness to see the conflict that was about to take place.

"what are they thinking firing two beams of that strength so close together."

Vegeta Said to himself.

"Haaaaaameeeeh…" Goku continued as a blue ball of light formed in his hand and he burst in energy.

"Too late! You take too long to charge your energy." Nega-Goku said as he burst in energy. "DARK KAMEHAMEHA!" Nega-Goku shouted as he fired his massive purple beam.

"Kakarot, what the hell are you doing? Get out of there!" Vegeta screamed.

In a few minutes, a purple light illuminated the room. After the flash, only Nega-Goku was in the sky.

"Fool." said Nega-Goku.

Suddenly, Goku appeared behind him with a fully powered kamehameha in his hands. "HAAAAA!" Goku said as he fired the blast at the clone. However, Nega-Goku quickly turned around and held the blast with his finger. He then laughed at the astonished look on Goku's face. He then sent the attack right back at Goku. Goku, having nowhere left to turn was hit by his own attack. After a few minutes, Goku fell from the sky with multiple burn marks and blisters on his body.

"Shit!" Vegeta said infuriated. Goku slowly got up, each movement causing more pain than the last. "Great plan Kakarot, now we're screwed." Vegeta said in disgust.

"Hey, it was the only thing I could think of." Goku said finally standing on both feet.

"Besides I don't see you doing anything" He said.

Vegeta gave him a wicked glare. He then turned to see Nega-Goku motion for him. Vegeta charged up power and began to fly towards him.

"Wait Vegeta!" Goku screamed at the last second.

Vegeta turned around and was hit by Nega Goku down to the ground. He quickly rose again gave Goku a hard punch to the face.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Vegeta screamed.

Goku took his hands of his face and said "I just had another plan, you didn't have to punch me square in the nose."

Vegeta gave him the same glare and said, "don't be such a pussy, now what's your plan."

Goku and Vegeta had talked and argued for a while. Nega-Goku began to grow impatient.

"What are they doing?" Nega-Goku said to himself.

After a while, Vegeta began firing a ki storm. Nega-Goku evaded all of these and fired a ki ball down. The two saiyans quickly vanished and appeared right behind Nega-Goku and knocked him down to earth. Without a second to spare they performed the fusion technique.

"FUUUUSION HA!" They said as they combined.


	16. Gogeta Arrives

Chapter 16: Gogeta arrives!

Note: Only one more to go! Both of these chapters are gonna be long so get those contacts ready!

The light had slowly begun to fade, and where two saiyan warriors once stood, now one. Nega-Goku rose from the ground and took a good look at saiyan.

"Oh yes, let me guess, your not Goku or Vegeta you're the one who's going to kick my ass right?" Nega-Goku said.

"No… I'm the one who's going to destroy you!" Gogeta screamed.

And with blinding speed, Gogeta landed a fatal blow to Nega-Goku. Nega-Goku clutched his stomach in pain as Gogeta prepared for another attack, which sent Nega-Goku crashing towards the ground. Before reaching it, Gogeta warped to the land and held his hand straight up with his palms flat…waiting. Soon Nega-Goku came crashing down landing on Gogeta's arm with great force. Gogeta tossed the clone aside as the demon writhed in pain. Nega-Goku began to growl and jumped to his feet.

"You may have gotten faster, but your strength is still no greater than mine." He chuckled. "I was careless before, now I'm ready." He said getting into a fighting stance.

Gogeta made a small glare and charged towards the dark warrior.

* * *

Tien swung Nega-Krillin around and tossed him into the ground. Nega-Krillin fired a large ki ball into the sky which Tien avoided. Then the ki ball stopped right above Tien and separated into small but powerful ki blast that crashed into Tien sending him down. Nega-Krillin flew up and punched him hard in the stomach. Tien was just able to kick him aside.

"That's it!" Tien said as he began to charge energy.

"Time to finish this!" he said as he charged towards the clone with a powerful punch.

He then swung him around and threw him down past the ground and into the big blue. He then charged a tri-beam attack and rapidly fired the cannon until Nega-Krillin was no more.

Nega-Popo charged energy in his hands and compressed it in an invisible sphere of energy as buu began charging a kamehameha.

"Kameeehameeehaa!" Buu screamed as he fired a small kamehameha.

Nega-Popo slammed his energy sphere into the ground right before the attack hit him. Soon an eruption of ki shot up under buu sending him into the sky. He regained control and began fuming.

"Now you make Buu mad! Now Buu make you dead!" He screamed.

Nega-Popo rose to his feet to Majin Buu's fist fly in his face. Majin Buu stretched both of his arms far back. He then sent them forward and began pummeling Nega-Goku with fist of fury, showing no mercy. When he finished, Nega-Popo was to weary to move.

"Now what buu make you?" Buu pondered.

Eventually he fired his henka beam and changed Nega-Popo into ice cream. Before he could eat it, the ice cream dissipated and flew back into Mr. Popo.

"Hey, Buu want ice cream!" Buu said as he flew to the top of the palace.

Gohan continuously evaded Nega-Dende's sword. He then flew to the ground and past Nega-Dende as the sword followed, in hope the clone would be hit by his own blade. Nega-Dende anticipated this and avoided the sword. However, he wasn't prepared Krillin's destructo disk. Nega-Dende was sliced in two. Gohan quickly charged a kamehameha wave, and fired it at the clone destroying him.

"Thanks Krillin, I knew you wouldn't run away!" Gohan said.

Krillin only rubbed his head and chuckled.

Yamcha and Nega-Tien continued to fight on equal terms. Suddenly Nega-Tien fired a dodonpa ray. Yamcha evaded this and attacked Nega-Tien with his wolf fang fist combo. This Tien a great distance, giving Yamcha enough time to charge a spirit ball. By the time Nega-Tien regained consciousness, the ball had been fired. Nega-Tien evaded this, and all other attempts to knock him out. However, Yamcha fired another spirit ball and sent it towards him. Nega-Tien, unable to block both was hit by the second and made vulnerable to the first. After brutally assaulting Nega-Tien with the energy balls, Yamcha unleashed a kamehameha wave that destroyed the fiend.

Piccolo suddenly stopped attacking 18 and shrank.

"Okay that's enough!" Piccolo said.

"What?" 18 inquired.

"You didn't think that I'd let myself be controlled that easily did you?" Piccolo said.

"Alright Piccolo!" Gohan said.

Buu released Dende and Mr. Popo. "Where's buu's ice cream?" Buu inquired Mr. Popo. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Mr. Popo plead.

"Guy's that's not important, right now we need to get in there and help my dad and Vegeta." Gohan said.

"Wait!" A familiar voice said.

Korin had come to the lookout and saw the wreckage. "Wow, must've been some fight huh?" Korin said.

"Korin what are you doing up here?" Yamcha asked.

"Well when I heard the noise stop I figured it was safe. So I came to give you these before you go help Goku and Vegeta." Korin said as he handed Gohan a sack of senzu beans.

"Gee thanks!" Gohan said as him and the rest of the z warriors ran inside the time chamber.

Korin smiled and gave a small thumb up.

* * *

Gogeta and Nega-Goku continued to clash. Gogeta fired three ki blasts at Nega-Goku, who warped and attacked Gogeta. Gogeta smiled as he released a massive blast of ki sending Nega-Goku miles away. Gogeta chased the clone only to wind up finding three. The Nega-Goku's assaulted Gogeta and knocked him down. Gogeta landed on his hands and kicked one of the clones that chased him down. He then jumped somersaulted to the side while releasing a ki blast destroying the clone. The other two came flying down and begin to assault him again, only this time he was prepared.

Gogeta blocked both of there attacks and tossed one away. He then kick the remaining one with his right knee, than his left and finally flipped to perform a diving kick with both his feet. This sent the clone into the sky.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Gogeta screamed as he fired one at the clone, annihilating it.

The real Nega-Goku, miles away finally stood up. Gogeta turned around to see the demon rise.

"(His energy, it seems so familiar.)" Gogeta thought to himself. "(I haven't felt energy like that since Janemba.)"

Nega-Goku powered up.

"Well than, if memory serves, this should take you out." Gogeta said as he raised his hand and began charging energy.

Nega-Goku then burst at the speed of light to attack Gogeta. Gogeta wasn't able to avoid this, and was blown away.

"HA!" Nega-Goku said.

Gogeta slowly rose and smiled. Nega-Goku turned around and began charging energy. Suddenly, he began glowing.

"What's…what's going on?" Nega-Goku said in shock.

"You may have nailed me with that attack, but I nailed you with my attack as well." Gogeta said with a smile. "THIS ENDS NOW!" Gogeta shouted as Nega-Goku began breaking apart.

"What, no!" Nega-Goku said as he fired a ki blast at Gogeta.

Although, it hit its target, it proved ineffective. Nega-Goku disappeared as well as his energy signature. Soon the z warriors arrived.

"Phew, we finally found you!" Gohan said. "This place is like a maze."

"So where's Nega-Goku?" 18 inquired.

"Don't worry, he's taken car…" Gogeta paused and clutched his stomach.

He fell to the ground and began coughing up what appeared to be black blood.

"Dad…and Vegeta!" Gohan said as he watched the warrior writhe in pain.

Soon there was a large pool of black blood on the floor. The blood then rose to the sky.

"This isn't over…" It said as it cast a pair of demonic eyes. "NOT BY A LONGSHOT!"


End file.
